


Another taste of Divine Rush

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Pray for the Wicked [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angelic Possession, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: Tim es el recipiente deGabrielLucifer.Jason es el recipiente deLuciferGabriel.Cosas pasan.





	Another taste of Divine Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a song of Florence+The Machine:  
> [Breath of Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d58VJ-sC1uY)
> 
> ¿Es el que le sigue a la serie? Tal vez.

Cuando llega a Gotham de ese universo, sabe que algo es _diferente_.

Investiga y descubre como tanto él como Gabriel están muertos.

Al parecer Miguel descubrió lo que decía Destino sobre ellos dos mucho antes que ellos mismos se enteraran, así que prefirió eliminarlos antes de que se volvieran una amenaza para la “Paz del Cielo”.

Si tan solo supiera que así no funciona el Destino.

 

Termina volviendo a Gotham y se le hace fácil encontrar a Jason Todd. Muy pocas veces Jason cambia tan drásticamente que no logra reconocerlo. Este no es uno de ellos.

 

Jason Todd murió a manos del Joker y regreso por venganza. Se quedo para mostrarle a Gotham (a Batman) que seguirá siendo un fastidio. Cuando llega con él, ya tiene planeado su primer encuentro. Algunas pesadillas por aquí e ilusiones por allá.

En una semana de esas se hará presente en persona, pero cuando está a punto de tocar su frente, se queda inmóvil.

_Algo está mal._

 

Hay algo que falta en Jason.

Ese algo que lo llama a _él_. Ese algo que hace que Jason venga a él.

Lo mira con atención mientras trata de descifrarlo y cuando logra hacerlo, no sabe qué hace.

No sabe si reír... o maldecir. No sabe si matar a alguien porque eso cambia mucho y a la vez tal vez nada termine cambiando.

Desaparece de allí para aparecer en uno de los lugares que ha llegado a apreciar en esa ciudad.

Curiosamente cerca puede sentir esa energía que lo atrae. Esa energía que debía provenir de Jason Todd, no de... Tim Drake.

 

Gabriel enloquecerá cuando aparezca.

 

 

**+++++**

 

 

_La primera vez que conoció a su recipiente para el resto de su existencia... Río como si no hubiera mañana._

_Como alguien podría ser tan parecido a él y no ser llamado Lucifer. Como alguien podría ser tan parecido a él y aun resistirse a decir que_ Si _._

_Descubrió tiempo después que era un tal Tim Drake por el que su recipiente seguía resistiendo, por el que seguía teniendo fe en el mundo (o tal vez en una sola persona)._

_Cuando Gabriel conoció a su recipiente, Lucifer quiso matar a Destino. Porque no pudo ser una estúpida coincidencia. Las coincidencias no existen. Era el Destino. Era el destino que Jason Todd y Tim Drake terminaran juntos. Era el destino que ellos dos fueran los recipientes de Lucifer y Gabriel._

_Era el destino._

_En otros universos no era una relación de pareja lo que los unía. Pero el listón rojo podrían verlo. Ese que une a dos personas en la vida._

_Podían estar con otras personas. Amar a otras personas, pero cuando se trataba del otro, había un sentimiento de sobreprotección que los hacia preguntarse el 'tal vez' de que si alguna vez hubieran podido estar juntos._

 

 

**+++++**

 

 

Observa a Drake durante días y no ve nada que no haya visto antes. Sigue viendo al Hijo que es moldeado perfectamente para ocupar el lugar del Padre. Y piensa en Miguel. Lo que lo hace molestarse.

Ve al Hijo que trata de ser imparcial con su familia. El Hijo que daría amor porque a él le falto amor. Eso le hace pensar en Gabriel y cree que todo eso sigue siendo un error.

Entonces nota como aquí Bruce le presta atención. Más atención. Como sus otros hermanos lo admiran y a la vez lo envidian. Como es... El _Hijo Favorito_.

Alguien, en algún momento, hace la broma y el Padre no lo niega. No lo niega. Y eso... ¿Es eso el gran cambio del universo? ¿Qué sea Drake el hijo favorito en vez del hijo del medio al que todos creen una molestia?

Decide pasar a observar a Jason y... El odio no está. No como antes. El odio solo es momentáneo. No controla sus decisiones.

Y es cuando los ve juntos.

Están enamorados. El hilo rojo ya está más fuerte que nunca enrollado en sus dedos.

Tal vez Tim llego antes con Jason. Tal vez Jason no volvió tan dañado con Tim.

Tal vez este universo es extraño y que él haya terminado con Tim Drake como recipiente sea una broma de Gabriel.

Después de todo es algo que Gabriel haría.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Gabriel aparece, él está esperándolo. Gabriel se ve como la mierda. Supone que se le complicó llegar.

Termina con Gabriel inconsciente en sus brazos.

Cuando este se recuperó lo suficiente para ser la molestia de siempre, decide decirle las noticias como venganza.

Primero Gabriel ríe, ríe tanto que termina llorando. Cuando Lucifer insiste, Gabriel dice que la broma ya perdió su gracia.

Lo vuelve a hacer una vez, haciendo que Gabriel desapareciera y termina regresando media hora después exigiéndole que le devuelva a su pequeño pájaro.

No mentira al decir que sintió celos, pero entiende. Más de 5 universos con tu recipiente te hace ser posesivo. Él lo es con Jason.

Gabriel termina en pánico para después volver a reír y decir que " _buena esa_ " a Destino.

Supone que lo es.

 

 

 

 

 

Darle infierno ( _ha_ ) a Miguel de este universo es divertido. Tener a Gabriel completamente de su lado desde el principio lo hace más fácil.

(Despues de todo, a Gabriel no le gusto descubrir que ambos estaban muertos a manos de su propio hermano mayor.

Gabriel ya tiene experiencia con eso.)

Pero convencer a Tim Drake de decir que Si, era una pesadilla. El mocoso era bueno ignorando problemas. Meditando y sacarlo de su mente. Evitar pesadillas.

Al menos sabe que Gabriel tiene el mismo problema con Jason. Porque Jason no le agrada su actitud amigable hacia él. No confía. Y sabe que Jason es mas de "tortura psicológica" a "seamos amigos" para romperlo.

Así que se le ocurre que deberían intercambiar tácticas. El otro conoce mejor al recipiente del otro. Tal vez puedan hacer algo al respecto.

Es por lo que termina tomando café con Tim y Gabriel hace bromas pesadas a Jason.

Es tan diferente para ellos, pero no tienen otra opción. No cuando este Miguel es más violento. Cuando dejara morir a la Tierra en su búsqueda de ellos, para poder lograr su Paraíso en la Tierra. Porque sus planes se arruinaron gracias a ellos y hará cualquier cosa para volver a hacerlos correcto.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Tim dice que Si es porque Gotham está en llamas. Y sus hermanos y padre están muertos.

Cuando Tim dice que Si, lo único por lo que lo hace es para hacer sufrir a quienes mataron a su familia.

Lucifer sonríe divertido cuando siente el odio provenir del menor. Cuando puede ver todas las cosas violentas y sangrientas que el menor quiere hacerles a los causantes de muerte y destrucción en su hogar.

Cuando Tim dice que Si, Lucifer cree saber porque Tim es su recipiente en lugar de Jason.

 

Gotham sigue en llamas y las calles siguen repletas de cadáveres, pero los causantes están más que muertos. Están destrozados y los seguirán estando durante una eternidad porque así lo quiere Tim.

Porque así lo quiere _él_.

 

 

 

Cuando Jason dice que Si, es porque Tim ya no es Tim y Gotham ya no es Gotham.

Cuando Jason dice que Si, es porque quiere salvar a Tim de Lucifer, aunque Gabriel le haya dicho que no hay nadie a quien salvar realmente. Que Tim lo quiso así.

Cuando Jason dice que Si, no le cree.

Cuando Jason dice que Si, lo primero que hace es regresar a su familia. Terminar con la destrucción. Hacer todo bien.

Cuando Jason dice que Si, Gotham vuelve a ser Gotham, pero Tim no vuelve a ser Tim y el Jason no vuelve a ser Jason.

 

Cuando Tim dice Si y Jason dice Si, Lucifer y Gabriel terminan en la posición del otro y es tan confuso.

Porque esta vez el odio que existe, que es de Tim ahora, no es hacia la familia, si no hacia quienes la lastimaron.

Porque esta vez la decisión de proteger, la que le pertenece a Jason esta vez, no es realmente porque le importe _que_ protege si no por _quien_ lo protege.

Pero cuando Lucifer besa a Gabriel y Gabriel besa a Lucifer. Todo vuelve a tener sentido. Todo es diferente, pero las manos de Jason siguen apretando el cuerpo de Tim contra sí. Lucifer sigue siendo algo más que violento cuando muerde el cuello de Gabriel.

Tim aún sigue haciendo mucho ruido al hacerlo y Gabriel sigue siendo muy bueno para dominar cuando se le antoja.

Gabriel ve a Lucifer y por un momento se ve a sí mismo. Lucifer ve a Gabriel y por un momento se ve a sí mismo.

Luego ambos ven a sus antiguos recipientes y Lucifer siempre tuvo algo con Jason, ¿no es cierto? Porque cuando se pone violento, lo hace con más determinación en dejar muchas marcas.

Y Gabriel siempre tuvo algo con ser más alto que Tim, ¿cierto? Ahora lo es mucho más y se aprovecha de eso. Toma a Tim- _Lucifer_ con poca dificultad y lo mueve donde quiera. Logra cubrirlo con todo su cuerpo y eso le agrada.

 

Cuando Miguel aparece... Porque eso tenía que pasar. Lucifer se aprovecha de ser subestimado y matar a Miguel es mucho más fácil y mucho más satisfactorio.

 

Supone que el que ese universo sea diferente, no tiene nada de malo.

**Author's Note:**

> (Lo escribi hace 2 años, aprox. Y recientemente lo edite. Sorprendentemente no lo edite demasiado.)
> 
> Si alguien esta leyendo esto, ¡Gracias!  
> Y seria estupendo que dejaran un comentario.  
> Se los agradeceria mucho.
> 
> ;3


End file.
